The present method of entertainment is an adaptation of poker, closely related to Caribbean Stud poker and Russian Poker as described in US Publication No. 2004/0248635.
The construct of common poker uses a common 52 card deck and provides a hierarchy of card collections that are possible from the cards in combination. Both Russian Poker and the variant of the present disclosure provide a specific set of rules that govern how a player may go about assembling a card collection and provide a payment schedule for the various collections with reference to the collection of an opponent or dealer.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a computer readable media is provided having instructions thereon that when interpreted by a processor cause the processor to: define a set of qualifying card combinations; define a payoff ratio for each of the qualifying card combinations; accept a wager of a first value; provide a set of dealer cards; provide a set of player cards; determine if the set of dealer cards contains a qualifying card combination from the set of qualifying card combinations and if the dealer has more than one qualifying card combination, then determine the dealer's qualifying card combination of greatest value, and if the dealer has only one qualifying card combination, then declare the one qualifying card combination to be the card combination of greatest value; determine if the player's set of cards contains at least one qualifying card combination from the set of qualifying card combinations; if the player's set of cards contains at least one qualifying card combination from the set of qualifying card combinations and the dealer's set of cards contains a qualifying card combination from the set of qualifying card combinations, then determine the player's greatest qualifying combination and determine if the player's greatest qualifying card combination is greater than the dealer's card combination of greatest value; and if the player's greatest qualifying combination is greater than the dealer's card combination of greatest value, then award the player the amount given by multiplying the first value by the payoff ratio associated with the player's greatest qualifying combination and award the player an amount given by multiplying the first value and the payoff ratio associated with any second qualifying combination, if present, in the player's hand regardless of the relative value of the second qualifying combination to the dealer's qualifying combination.
In another embodiment, the present disclosure provides a device for playing a card game including: a display, and a processor operable to: define a set of qualifying card combinations; define a payoff ratio for each of the qualifying card combinations; accept a wager of a first value; provide a dealer set of cards; provide a player set of cards; determine if the dealer's set of cards contains a qualifying card combination from the set of qualifying card combinations and if the dealer has more than one qualifying card combination, then determine the dealer's qualifying card combination of greatest value, and if the dealer has only one qualifying card combination, then declare the one qualifying card combination to be the card combination of greatest value; determine if the player's set of cards contains at least one qualifying card combination from the set of qualifying card combinations; if the player's set of cards contains at least one qualifying card combination from the set of qualifying card combinations and the dealer's set of cards contains a qualifying card combination from the set of qualifying card combinations, then determine the player's greatest qualifying combination and determine if the player's greatest qualifying card combination is greater than the dealer's card combination of greatest value; and if the player's greatest qualifying combination is greater than the dealer's card combination of greatest value, then pay the player the amount given by multiplying the first value by the payoff ratio associated with the player's greatest qualifying combination and pay the player an amount given by multiplying the first value and the payoff ratio associated with any second qualifying combination, if present, in the player's hand regardless of the relative value of the second qualifying combination to the dealer's qualifying combination.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the disclosure.